


the ending.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	the ending.

"today, is the day, we will die together." he whispers as the wind blows around us. 

"i know." my voice is quiet, i've accepted this ending. 

"its quite saddening, isn't it? i think we both could've done more together." he looks to me, forcing inevitable eye contact. i can see everything, feel what he is feeling. 

"its hurts, hannibal. it hurts. i just love you so much." a tear rolls down my cheek. 

"i love you too, my dear will." he speaks to me, only me. i can hear that he is in pain as well. his eyes are glossy, and we both know the end is near. 

i look, to the water below, and back up to him. 

"will we ever meet again? in a next life?" i question. 

"yes, yes we will." we look into each others eyes, and hannibal grabs me, hugging me. 

i look away, up to the moon. he pulls us forward, and we fall.


End file.
